Troublesome Lost BetSecret Santa Gift
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: Shikamaru's dressed as a Geshia, and trying to figure out how the most troublesome woman in the world could of gotten him to do this. TemaXshika


**A/N: Alright, this is my secret Santa thing for ****InosBane****, she wants me to write a "Shikamaru is a Geisha" Fanfic…so if it sucks, I'm very sorry. I just don't want to put this off, if I do, then I'll never get it done. So, here ya go! Hope you like!**

* * *

Shikamaru walked down the streets of Kohona, one hand covering his face, the other by his side. Why did he have to make such a troublesome bet with the worlds more troublesome woman? How did he end up walking up and down the streets of Kohona, dressed the way he was, and why-oh why, did the female of Kohona have to join it. There had to be some way out of this…looking up at the cloud-filled sky, Shikamaru began to think, and yet, he still couldn't come up with any way out of this. It flustered him, he was able to come up with over 200 steps in a battle, but yet he wasn't able to think up one simple thing to help him out of this.

"Come on Shika-kun, you cant hide your pretty little face. " Giggled the same troublesome woman who had gotten him in this mess. How was it he was able to get lost in her teal eyes, and agree to such a troublesome deal.

Shikamaru turned and glared at the Suna Kunoichi, "Do I really have to do this Temari?" he asked, in a lazy tone, that he would never lose.

Temari smiled a toothy smile, "Of course you do Shikamaru, you looks so cute" she giggled again. The poor woman wasn't able to contain herself from her giggles, but she couldn't help it. The boy she had a deep crush on was walking through the streets of Kohona in a long black Kimono, with Deep Blue blooming flower designs scattered along its trims, his face a pale white color, lips a bright red color, and his hair out of his usual high spiky ponytail and pulled back in a lose messy bun. A deep scowl on his lazy face.

He muttered something about her being a troublesome woman, and this being a total drag as he continued to walk down the streets, where he heard many whispers-which he figured where about him, and many kids stopped, dead in their tracks, pointing and laughing at the Nara heir. He _really_ didn't like this.

Sighing to himself, he took one last look at the sky, trying to remember how exactly he got tricked into this bet.

* * *

**~Flash Back~**

"_Open up lazy ass!" shouted a very bored Temari. She had been pounding on the Nara's door for a good 10minutes now. It wasn't that Shikamaru didn't hear her, he was just ignoring the woman's threats. "I'm gonna break down the damn door if you don't open up!!"_

_And that was when he decided to drag himself from his comfortable couch, and walk to the door. Sure doing that was a drag, but having to fix his door would be even more troublesome. So with that said, he opened his door, staring at the blonde in front of him, "What do you want troublesome woman?" he asked, not moving to let her in, but not closing the door either. "I was in the middle of a game of Shogi."_

_Temari raised an eyebrow, and looked inside the Nara's house, "And who where you playing with Shikamaru? Because, I don't see anyone in your apartment…" she then looked back at the lazy male, "Are you sick or something?" she asked, placing a hand on his forehead, making sure he didn't have a fever._

_The lazy male rolled his deep brown eyes, taking a step away from Temari, "no, I'm not sick. And I wasn't playing with anyone, its not a crime to play alone. Its actually quiet relaxing when the troublesome weather prevents you from watching clouds" he sighed. It was true, the day had been cold, and rainy all day. Preventing Shikamaru from leaving his house, unless he wanted to be soaked to the bone._

"_Well, then let me in and I'll give you some company" Temari suggested, "I mean…" a quick blush crossed her face, and she quickly looked away from the-confused-male, "Since neither of us have anything to do." She quickly stated, praying to Kami her voice wouldn't squeak or she wouldn't stutter. _

_Shikamaru shrugged, "Fine, its not like your going to leave if I say no" with that said, he moved to the side, allowing the woman in his home. _

_After a short while, the two were in the middle of their 3__rd__ intense game of Shogi. Now, Temari had yet to win, but that didn't mean she wasn't trying. She got pretty close during the last game, so she stated they had to play at least one more round. Which is why they were in the middle of this game._

_Temari looked at Shikamaru, a sly smile on her face, "How about we make things more interesting for this game." She suggested._

"_What do you have in mind?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the bored, as though, if he did somehow the pieces would change and he would lose._

"_Well…" She put a finger to her chin, thinking, "We can make a bet. Like, if you win, I'll do whatever you want, and if I win, you have to do as I say." _

_Shikamaru looked up at Temari, doing the one thing he knew he shouldn't of done. He looked into her teal eyes, and got lost into them. How was it he was able to get lost so easily? He wasn't sure, but he figured it had to do with some Genjutsu that he had yet to of been able to get out of. _

_Little did Shikamaru know, Temari was speaking to him. Stating what she had wanted him to do if she had won. He didn't hear a word of it, and he could care less. _

"…_.So what do you think?" Temari asked, finally snapping Shikamaru out of his trance. "You in or out?" _

_He just nodded, looking away from her. He was sure that he had a very bright blush on his face. "Whatever" he mumbled, looking back down at the bored he had wished he never took eyes off of. _

_Temari smiled a sly smile, "Good" She then moved her last piece, "I win" She stated, clapping her hands together, and giggling._

_Shikamaru blinked a few times, "What?" he then looked closely at the bored, and mentally cursed himself out. How could he of missed that? How was it he was able to lose…damn those teal eyes, and perfectly curved body. And damn the rain dripping from her golden locks onto her face, and down to her chest areas. Damn! Damn! Damn!_

"_Come on Shikamaru, we've got a lot of stuff to do" She stated, already standing at the door._

_The Nara male looked at the Suna woman, a very confused look on his face, "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere." He stated, as he began putting the many pieces away. "I've got things to do, besides its raining outside."_

"No its not. It stopped an hour ago." Temari walked over to Shikamaru, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. "Now come on…we've gotta get you ready. I'm sure Ino wont mind doing your make-up, and Sakura can do your hair…Oh, and I'll see if Hinata has any Kimonos you can wear." She then looked him up and down, "Yea, you're his size."

_Yet again, Shikamaru was extremely lost. "Temari, what are you talking about? I'm not going with you to watch you get your make-up and stuff done."_

_Temari began laughing, "Like I'd ever go to any of them, besides. I don't wear that stuff. Anyways" She paused, finally getting Shikamaru to his feet, and out of his door, "This is for the bet."_

"The what?!" he practilly shouted. He did not recall making any bets with this troublesome woman. Oh Kami…was it when…damn it. His hand met his face a few times, he really should have been paying more attention to the game, and less to her…features.

**End Of Flash Back**

* * *

"Oi Shikamaru, you've still got a lot more road to walk…lets go!" Temari shouted, walking ahead of the embarrassed male.

He crossed his arms, removing his eyes from the sky, looking down at the troublesome woman…then that was when he notices it. He did it because he enjoyed seeing her smile like she was now. Even though it was the most troublesome thing in the world, it didn't matter, as long as Sabaku No Temari was happy, and he was the cause of it.

Sighing slightly, he began walking again. Blocking out all the stares, all the pointing, laughing, and whispers…none of it mattered anymore, the only thing that mattered was standing in front of him, smiling, giggling and having the time of her life. The worlds most troublesome woman, had gotten him to do the worlds most troublesome bet…but he still loved her.

"I'm coming troublesome woman…don't rush me." He sighed, catching up to Temari, which was hard to do wearing Getas.

She smiled again, "Good, cause we've still got another 5more streets to walk through!" she giggled more, watching the man she loved stumbling at each rock he walked over. She knew she was going to enjoy this…she just didn't know she was going to enjoy it THIS much…heh, '_Men are so easy to trick…especially when you've got other things to distract them with. He'll never know I switched the board around to win just so I could see him in a Geisha set up.'_ She giggled again at her thoughts, then walked beside Shikamaru. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him…right?

* * *

**-End of one-shot. Alright, its 4am…and I'm dead. I hope you like this. Sorry if its not what you wanted. I hope I did this write. And sorry if its too short, I'm glad I got it this long without planning anything out. Marry Christmas…well early Christmas…lol. Bye bye!-**


End file.
